The Heart of a Warrior
by Kalanie
Summary: Sequel to Spirit of a Warrior. The children of Lancelot and Latanie are now 16 and in a world of battle and bloodshed with their parents. Little does Neyanna know, she holds the key to victory. No flames please!
1. The Continuing Of A Legend

**A/N: Okay guys! Here it is, the sequel to Spirit of a Warrior! I hope you guys enjoy all of this action and adventure! Thank you to all of those who are reading this and had stuck with me through the first story. This is for you guys! Oh, before I let you read, Lance is Lancelot's son. Just so you don't get mixed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Chapter 1: The Continuing Of A Legend**

A sigh escaped Latanie's lips as she sat on the ledge of the Wall. War had been waged between the Woad rebels and the legions of King Arthur for years now. It was as if they lived only for battle. She cocked her head to catch the gaze of her sixteen-year-old daughter, Neyanna. A small smile slipped onto her lips as she got up and safely back on the main part of the Wall. Her daughter had grown up wonderfully despite her condition at birth. Her golden hair glimmered in the sun and her eyes sparkled, much like her mother. "Hello there, Neyanna. What are you doing here?" she asked for Neyanna didn't visit the Wall too often.

The young woman stopped, nearly out of breath from her run. "To get you, Mother. Father has requested that you come home," Neyanna replied, panting.

Latanie frowned. Why did Lancelot want her? She nodded and hurried down the stairs, jogging all the way to the house. She came upon the small building, smiling at it. It had been home for many years and she wouldn't trade it for anything. She opened the door and entered to see Lancelot standing not far from a chair, which had Lance sitting in it.

Lance's left eye was bruised and swollen, an equally nasty bruise appearing slowly on his jaw. He looked up at his mother and then instantly looked away. "Father, it wasn't my fault," he said in a pleading tone. "They were hurting her."

"Lancelot? What is going on?" Latanie asked.

Lancelot looked over at Latanie. "Lance got in a fight with a few boys. He insists that they were hurting Kallie," he answered, shaking his head.

Kallie was Arthur's fifteen-year-old daughter. She was best friends with Neyanna and Latanie suspected had a crush on Lance, who seemed to return that crush. She frowned as she walked over to her son, assessing the damage done to his face. "What happened?"

"I was walking home from archery practice with Tristan when I heard a commotion over by the fields. I could make out voices and figured that someone needed help. So, I ran over and found a few boys around Kallie. One had her arm in a tight grip and, by the look on her face, she wasn't happy about it. So… I got into it," Lance said truthfully, looking at his mother with those familiar auburn eyes.

Latanie ran her hand through her hair, tugging slightly as her fingers hit a knot. Great, another agitation. Glancing at Lancelot, she questioned him for a moment. "Your father and I will talk about this. Go put a rag soaked with cold water on your face," she said, gently touching her son's shoulder before watching him walk off. She turned to Lancelot. "If he's telling the truth then we really can't punish him."

"I believe him, Latanie, but we can't just let him off the hook. He can't be getting into fights," Lancelot argued.

"Would you get into a fight for me, Lancelot?" Latanie questioned.

"Of course I would, I love you," Lancelot said.

"Now look at it from your son's point of view," Latanie commanded.

Lancelot paused and then widened his eyes. When Latanie nodded at him, he turned slightly and glanced at his son's bedroom door. He hadn't thought of it that way. All of this time, he had tried to keep his son from hitting on women. He didn't want his son to become like him. So far, he had done a good job of it. Now… now there was the possibility his son was in love. He did his best to swallow the lump in his throat before looking back to Latanie.

Latanie gently claimed Lancelot's lips with her own, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt his slip around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Get a room," Neyanna said, throwing a seat cushion at the two. "I see enough of that with Bors and Vanora."

Lancelot pulled away and looked at Neyanna. "Really now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and looked back to Latanie, who was laughing. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I must meet with Arthur tonight. He said it's important."

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… what about your wife, Sir Lancelot?" Latanie questioned, frowning.

Lancelot chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're my only love, my dear Latanie. Our friends are back for another round of thrashing and it is our duty to protect the citizens."

"I'm a knight. Why wasn't I told of this 'meeting'?" Latanie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, Arthur dismissed you as a knight when you were carrying our two beautiful children," Lancelot said. "He said he didn't want you working while we had children to raise."

Latanie gave a snort of disdain. "That's not fair," she grumbled. "I worked hard for that position!" She pouted, causing Lancelot to laugh. She gently leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his midsection. If it hadn't been for Arthur, Latanie was certain that she wouldn't be standing there with Lancelot. Arthur had convinced everyone to let her stay.

"By sneaking out as a boy?" Lancelot jested, earning a light sucker punch to the shoulder. He glanced out the window to see the darkness clouding the sky. "I best head out my love." He gave Latanie another kiss on the lips before letting her go. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye," Latanie said, watching Lancelot leave.

Lancelot sighed heavily as he walked into the castle's main doors. He hurried up some stairs, coming at another landing. Walking to the fourth door, he opened it to see the rest of the knights already there. He grimaced slightly as he noticed Kallie speaking with Arthur.

"'Bout time you got here!" Bors exclaimed. "We all thought yeh had died or somethin'."

Lancelot smirked. "Not that easy to get rid of me," he said, repeating what Latanie had said as she lay dying in Lancelot's arms. He took his seat beside Arthur, glancing at the King.

Arthur motioned for Kallie to leave. "Before we start this meeting, I have been informed that Lance assisted Kallie, Lancelot. Is this true?"

Lancelot nodded. "Judging by how black and blue his face is – yes," he answered, looking away.

Arthur sighed heavily. "We'll talk about this afterwards." He straightened up before sitting down. "Knights, the threat of rebels is still present. There has been a rebel camp spotted just north of here. We need to prepare ourselves for a possible battle."

"Why haven't they gotten the message yet? It's been how long now? This is getting ridiculous," Lancelot questioned, frowning.

"A long time. There is a new leader, who took over his father's position. He is young from what I have seen," Tristan put in, seeing everyone's surprised look. "I'm a scout. What do you expect?" He fell silent.

"We must put an end to this now. I'm tired of seeing the worry in Latanie's eyes every time we leave to go to battle," Lancelot said firmly, looking at Arthur.

"I know, Lancelot," Arthur replied. "Battle apparently isn't working so we need to destroy them from the inside out."

"Spies?" Gawain asked.

"Where are they getting these endless supply of warriors?" Galahad asked.

"They've been kidnapping children from villages and raising them to be warriors," Arthur answered. "We can't just storm their camp either. It's growing larger… Spies are going to have to work."

Lancelot shook his head. "We could send a woman in and have her seduce the leader," he suggested only to have every groan.

"Not everyone is like yeh with yer charm, Lancelot," Bors reminded, shifting.

"Yeah, that's why Galahad can't get a woman," Lancelot said, earning a reprimanding punch to the shoulder from Galahad. "Kidding, kidding," he said as he fended him off.

"Come now, let's be serious," Arthur said. "We'll send Woad spies into the encampment for now and see how it goes."

The knights all nodded and agreed.

--Over to Lance and Kallie--

"Thank you for saving me today, Lance," Kallie said, her dark curls hanging to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep green, just like Arthur's. She looked over at the handsome Du Lac for a moment, smiling. "I don't know what might've happened had you not come."

"Anything for you, Milady," Lance answered politely, nodding his head.

"Come now, Lance. Don't be so polite and formal. We're friends, are we not?" Kallie said, looking at Lance with a bit of affection.

Lance's stomach twisted in a knot as disappointment swelled in his chest. Only friends? He nodded and looked at Kallie. "Yeah," he answered before looking away as they walked underneath the full moon. They settled beside the pond Lancelot and Latanie had sat by so many times. He noticed Kallie shiver and took off his cloak, draping it around her. He wrapped his arms around her without thinking, holding her close.

Kallie suppressed a gasp of surprise as Lance held her close to warm her. She rested her head on his chest. What was this feeling deep inside of her? She wanted to know what it was and why it was there. She closed her eyes, sighing softly. She didn't want Lance to let go.

**A/N: Awww, Lance and Kallie are so cute. I hope this wasn't terribly boring! R&R please!**


	2. A Brush With Destiny

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for all of you who are reading this! Now is when we get more into the plot of our story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Scouter:** Yes, he has someone special. I'll get more into detail about that later on. Here's the next chapter for you!

**SupernaturalKnight88: **Hey! Glad you like it so far and are happy I'm doing this! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**KnightMaiden:** Hey :) Lance is sixteen and Kallie is fifteen. I know, they're gonna be so adorable. I'm a sucker for cute. Enjoy!

**Commander Rhade:** Thank you, I'm glad you like. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Readerfreak10: **I know! I'm going to have fun writing about them! Here's the next chapter!

**Jade Opal:** Thanks:) I'm glad it wasn't boring. I'm not too fond of boring things. Here's the next piece!

Chapter 2: A Brush With Destiny 

Neyanna sighed as she leaned against the front of the house. She was curious as to where her brother had snuck off to. He was always sneaking out. She still wasn't quite sure as to why but it was rumored that he and Kallie were in love. She found that odd for Kallie had hated her brother for being so polite and proper. Now she was in love with him? It didn't make sense! Sighing heavily, she rose and walked inside. She searched around for ink, a quill, and papyrus. They had bought some of it off of an Egyptian trader that wandered through. She found what she was looking for and scribbled a note to her parents, telling them she was going for a ride and laid it on the table for them to find. She needed a good long ride. She headed for the stables, quickly locating Kythe, her horse. She cooed to the ebon stallion and quickly got him tacked up.

She led him to an emergency exit along the backside of the wall, slipping out of the hole. She threw the reins over his head and quickly mounted, asking him for a canter. She gave him a free reign, feeling his powerful muscles underneath her as they rose through the forest, coming upon open soil. She had not heard of the rebel group. She was not the kind of girl who gossiped about the happenings around the Wall. She could've sworn she heard a rustling in the bushes but mistook it for the breeze that had kicked up. She screamed in surprise as Kythe stumbled on the slippery forest floor, sending him to his knees and her to the earth. The last thing she saw was the leaves on the ground before all went black.

--Back at the wall--

Lancelot wearily walked up to his door, pushing it open. "Lat?" he called out to the silence, receiving no answer. He walked in further, tensing up as he thought he heard something move. The house was completely dark, silent, and unmoving. He shuddered silently as he took a few more strides in. He could've sworn he heard creaking.

"What is it Lancelot?" Latanie asked, from behind, causing Lancelot to yell out of surprise and turn around. She backed up, startled from his yell.

Lancelot put a hand to his chest, panting. His heart beat rapidly against his rib cage as he stared at her. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he asked, stumbling backwards to sit down in a pulled out chair.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Latanie said, walking over to Lancelot. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap, his arms encircling her to prevent her from getting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You startled me," Lancelot said as he pulled away.

Latanie laughed quietly and gently kissed him again. "I'm sure that's it. Big bad, Sir Lancelot doesn't get scared."

"No, he doesn't," Lancelot answered, gently kissing her neck, all the way up to her jaw line.

"Not now, my love," Latanie said, grabbing his arms as his hands began to travel a bit too far downward. "The children are due home soon." She rested her forehead against his.

"Oh fine," Lancelot said, giving her a pout. He kissed her forehead, looking up as Lance entered the room.

"Oh! Damn! I'm sorry!" Lance exclaimed, turning around while covering his eyes. He sighed and rested his forehead up against the wall as he heard his parents begin to laugh. "It's called a room."

"We're in one. You just happen to be in the same one," Latanie said, gently kissing Lancelot's cheek before getting up. "You weren't intruding on anything. Your father just got home from his meeting."

"Oh, okay," Lance said, turning around to face his parents.

"And watch your language," Lancelot reminded him.

"Sorry," Lance mumbled.

"Have you seen your sister?" Latanie asked. "She said she'd be back before the moon was half way. It's about half way."

Lance shook his head. "No, I haven't…"

Lancelot smirked. "Because he's been out all night with, Kallie," he teased. "Holding her and kissing her."

Lance's face instantly flushed. "H-Have not!" he retorted.

This made Lancelot smile. "It's alright, Son. It's not a horrible thing to be in love." He got up and walked over, pulling Latanie into his arms. He saw Lance roll his eyes and laughed. "Get over it, Lance. You love her."

Lance didn't answer.

Latanie's face was grave as she stood there. "Perhaps we should go look for her, Lancelot," she said, turning towards him. Her cerulean eyes pleaded with him silently.

"Do you know where she went?" Lancelot asked, dropping his smile.

"No. Her note said she was going out for a ride," Latanie said.

Lancelot's eyes widened as he thought of Neyanna's favorite place to ride. He shook his head and instantly let go of Latanie, heaving the door open before Latanie could say anything. He ran as fast as he could to the hole in the wall to see a fresh set of hoof prints. "No," he whispered and turned, instantly running towards the stables. As he reached the stables he halted, panting.

Jols walked out wearily, gazing at the knight. "Lancelot?" he questioned.

"Go get Arthur. Tell him it's urgent," Lancelot said immediately. He hurried to his horse's stall, not bothering to groom her. He threw on her tack, cinching her up tight and hurriedly put on her bridle

"Lancelot, what is going on?" Latanie asked, appearing in the stall. Her cerulean eyes held confusion as she stared at her husband.

"Neyanna… is out there… rebels…" Lancelot stuttered as he led his horse out of the stall.

"W-What?" Latanie asked, worry springing up in her. She hurried to her own horse's stall. This horse was new for Kalen had passed not too long ago. She tacked him up and brought him out, swinging up on him. By then, Arthur and the knights had assembled in the stables.

"What is the matter?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently something or we wouldn't be awake this late," Bors commented.

"Neyanna went for a ride. She went out the back way," Lancelot said. He scrambled onto his horse. "We need to find her." Without waiting for a reply, he hurried towards the hole, Latanie hot on his heels. She was going whether or not he wanted her to.

They hurried along the path until they found it was too slippery to continue on horseback. They dismounted and walked along until they found the area where Neyanna had fallen. Latanie gasped as she saw the earth stained crimson. "Lancelot!" she cried in horror.

Lancelot hurried over, spotting the blood. He numbly wrapped his arms around Latanie as she sobbed quietly into his neck. He gently rubbed her back as his heart sank. "No," he whispered and lowered his head to rest beside Latanie's. They had been too late.

--Over to Neyanna--

A groan escaped the young woman's lips as she opened her eyes to see the night sky above her. "What happened?" she moaned and went to sit up only to be pushed back down by a man who was no older than her. She looked at him in horror as he spoke to another. "Stay away," she gasped.

"We will not harm you," the man said, gently touching her cheek. He looked up at a group of people. He spoke to them in a weird tongue, watching them hurry off. "You will make a fine addition to the rebel army."

Neyanna's eyes widened in horror.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Well, on to the next chapter! R&R please!**


	3. Imprisonment

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I had a bit of writer's block. All suggestions are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Raging Raven:** Yay! I'm glad you like it :) Here's another chapter!

**SupernaturalKnight88: **Oh, Lancelot will make sure they do. –chuckles- He's a loving caring father. Enjoy!

**KnightMaiden:** -grins- Maybe. I can promise you there probably will be. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Commander Rhade:** Here's the next one for you!

**Readerfreak10: **EeP O.O Yep, oh no. Enjoy!

**WitheringSage: **Sh. –covers mouth- Lol. Neyanna is smart. She has Latanie's blood inside of her… sorry Lancelot… heh…

**Chapter 3: Imprisonment**

"Oh, no, no, no… no…" Neyanna stuttered. "I can't be in the rebel army, are you crazy?" She looked at the young man. Every part of her ached from the fall off of the rather tall stallion. Speaking of the beast, where was he? She looked around to see her stallion standing not far off, eating to his large heart's content. She sighed in relief before looking back to the leader.

His expression clearly showed he was displeased. "You can and you will," he snarled. He stood up and spoke in that different tongue to another Woad.

Neyanna cried out in protest as they picked her up and dragged her over to a lone post. She struggled as they bound her hands behind her back and around the post. She glared at them. "You cannot keep me here for long! My father will come and slaughter you!" she snapped.

"Your father? Would your father be Arthur perhaps? Princess?" the man from before asked.

_They're not looking for me. They're looking for Kallie!_ She thought frantically. "Yes," she answered. "I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"I doubt your father would let you roam free after dark," the man said.

"He doesn't know. I snuck out," Neyanna said. "What's your name?"

"Brin," he answered. He looked to a few women Woads and snapped orders at them. He watched as the women proceeded to clean Neyanna's wounds despite her protesting. "Looks like we don't have a warrior but a prisoner." He smirked and moved away from Neyanna. Neyanna didn't know what to do. What she did know was that she was at the gate to Hell.

--To The Wall--

Lancelot held a sobbing Latanie tightly against his body as they sat at the Round Table. He felt tears of his own pricking at the corners of his eyes but he drove them back furiously. He wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. Latanie was curled up in his lap, her face buried in his chest. His left arm was wrapped around her waist to prevent her from slipping off of his lap. His right hand rested against her back, holding her against him. "Sh," he whispered softly in her ear. "Everything will be alright." His hand gently rubbed her back in a comforting fashion.

No matter how hard Latanie tried, she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Her arms were wrapped around Lancelot's neck, providing another hold on him. After what seemed like an eternity, her crying had ceased, her body exhausted from the emotional effort. Her forehead rested gently against Lancelot's neck, her right arm now wrapped around his middle and her left hand resting on his chest. "She's gone… she's gone…" she murmured.

"She's not gone," Lancelot said softly, gently kissing her temple. "Everything will be alright." He looked up as Arthur cleared his throat. All of the knights were gathered at the table around them, looking rather groggy. He shifted slightly so Latanie could see.

"Knights, a dreadful thing has happened today. Neyanna has disappeared around the area where the rebel Woads have been rumored to be. There was blood but no body. That means they kidnapped her," Arthur said, looking at them all. "We must make our attack as quickly as possible but not without thinking."

"We have our spies in there, don't we?" Galahad asked instantly, looking up at Arthur.

"Yes, we just sent two men and two women. Perhaps Neyanna will be lucky enough to see them," Arthur responded.

Latanie looked up at him with hope in her tear-clouded eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and gently rested her head back down on Lancelot's chest. She felt him gently stroke her hair and the back of her head. She closed her eyes, feeling her body drift off. Even in this desperate time, her body needed rest.

Lancelot sighed. "I'm going to take Lat home. Keep us updated," he said and got up, Latanie in his arms. He carried her out of the room and to their home where he set her in their bed. Her arms were intertwined around his neck, preventing him from getting up. He grunted as he lay there with her. "Lat, let go," he said softly.

"No," Latanie said in her sleep, snuggling closer.

Lancelot groaned. "I can't help Neyanna if you have me." He heaved a sigh of relief as she let go of him and rolled over. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her temple. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered. He got up and walked out into the main room to see Lance sitting on the couch with Kallie, asleep. She was leaning against Lance, who had his arm draped around her. His head gently rested against hers.

Lancelot smiled and grabbed a blanket, draping it over the two. "Take care of her my son," he whispered, gently kissing Lance on the head. He'd scold Lance for having Kallie in the house alone later. Right now, they had other problems. He sighed and went outside, turning his gaze to the sky. He fell to his knees, staring still. He had never done this before but now he felt desperate. "Please, God, Arthur believes in you and swears you do good. I am not quite sure of you but I kneel before you now. Please, take care of my daughter. If I must trade my life for hers, so be it. Strike me down in any way you please. Just please let my daughter be safe. She has done no wrong and has not ridiculed you in any way."

He paused and looked down, feeling the breeze tug at his coat. He took a deep breath and then looked back to the starry sky. "She is my pride and joy and I could not bear to have anything happen to her. She still has her whole life ahead of her. Please." He bowed his head and got to his feet. He couldn't believe he had just done that but it was for Neyanna's sake.

"I thought you said God didn't exist," Arthur's voice appeared, startling Lancelot. Arthur walked out of the shadows, looking at his best friend.

"I have no choice but to pray Arthur. All I want is my baby girl back in my arms," Lancelot admitted, looking away. "I don't know what else to do."

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. "Everything will be alright Lancelot. Neyanna is strong and stubborn. She'll make it through this." He paused. "Have you seen Kallie?"

Lancelot nodded and looked towards the house. "In there," he said.

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me Lance has become like the old you," he said.

Lancelot smirked. "No, he hasn't. At least I don't think so." He looked at Arthur. "Well, best get some rest I suppose. It's almost sunrise. You can just leave Kallie there. She looks mighty comfortable." He gave his friend a brotherly clap on the shoulder before turning and going into the house. He closed the door and made sure it was secure before quietly going into the room he shared with Latanie.

He pulled his tunic up and over his head, tossing it into a corner. He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and slipped in beside Latanie. He took her into his strong arms, holding her close to him. He sighed softly as she snuggled closer and laid his head on the pillow above hers. Closing his eyes, he fell into the dark abyss of slumber.

--Over to Neyanna--

Neyanna looked up at the deserted area before her. Everyone had gone to bed save for the guards. Her chin rested against her chest as she sat there, eyes closed. They had taken care of her wounds but they still treated her like a prisoner. She started slightly and opened her eyes, tilting her head up to come face-to-face with a woman Woad. "Yes?" she asked groggily.

"Hush, daughter of Lancelot," the woman said quietly, kneeling before Neyanna with a plate of good food.

"How-?" Neyanna started.

"Hush," the Woad replied and fed Neyanna. When she was sure Neyanna was done, she gave her some water. "You must do as they say or you will regret it later," she said and got up, leaving.

"Wait," Neyanna said but the Woad ignored her and kept on walking. How did that woman know who she was? She pondered this, trying to keep the lump from her throat as the woman's voice rang in her head. Lancelot. She missed her family terribly. She was now sorry she had left the warmth of her home. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

"_Papa! Papa!" a six-year-old Neyanna squealed as Lancelot lifted her high up into the air before setting her on his hip. Her small and slender arms wrapped around his neck to secure her._

"_How's my big girl?" Lancelot asked, kissing the side of her head._

"_Good. I got to ride a horse today!" Neyanna squealed in excitement._

_Lancelot gave her a smile. "Was it fun?" he asked._

"_Yep!" Neyanna answered as Lancelot walked down the street to their home. "And Momma's making dinner. We're having pork tonight."_

"_Yum," Lancelot said, smiling._

_Neyanna giggled as Lancelot swung her around before putting her down. She reached up and grasped his hand before tugging him along the street. When they got home, she waited for Lancelot to sit down before climbing into his lap. "Tell me a story about your adventures with Uncle Arthur and Momma," she pleaded._

_Lancelot looked at her and smiled. "Perhaps later my little one. I'm tired."_

"_Aww… please!" Neyanna begged, giving the puppy look._

_Lancelot grimaced. "Okay, okay," he gave in. Neyanna knew he couldn't withstand that face. She listened intently as Lancelot began a tale._

Neyanna groaned and opened her eyes as she heard the camp begin to bustle with activity again. Only a few hours of sleep. This wasn't going to be fun. 

**A/N: Okay… I found it difficult to write this chapter because it wasn't eventful and I found it boring to write but necessary for the upcoming plot. Gah. And Lancelot was on his knees… desperation can do that to a man. Anyways R&R please!**


	4. In Your Eyes

**A/N: Gah, more writer's block. Just so you all know, I start school on September 7th, Thursday, and I cannot get on the computer or any electronic device Monday through Thursday unless it's for school. It sucks, I know, but that's the parents' rules. I'll sneak on if I can and update but if not, look for updates Friday through Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Hsloanx16:** Why thank you! I hope you enjoy this!

**SupernaturalKnight88: **I'm glad you thought that it wasn't boring :) I hope this one won't be too boring either. Writer's block is a pain in the butt sometimes. Enjoy!

**Readerfreak10: **Yep… Enjoy this next chapter!

**WitheringSage: **Yes, I know! I couldn't believe it and I was writing it! Desperate men do things they normally wouldn't –pats Lancelot- So, he what he thought he'd never do. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 4: In Your Eyes**

A sigh escaped Neyanna's chapped lips as she raised her gaze to observe everything around her. These were people just like her and her family. They were busy doing chores, making food, and playing. But, wasn't this a rebel army? Of course it was. It looked more like a village from her point of view. She spotted a group of children playing in a small pen. Those must be captured children. She doubted the Woads would lock up their own kind.

"Now, are you ready to tell your father's plans to us?" Brin's voice appeared.

Neyanna glanced at him. "He never allowed me into the room when he discussed his plans. I think he feared that this was going to happen. As if I would expel his secrets anyways," she said. Part of this was true. Lancelot had never let her go into the meetings with him but she was sure he didn't fear losing her to Woads. She cried out as Brin backhanded her.

"Sir, we must be careful. I'm sure she has a head wound for last night," the Woad that had come to her before said, setting a tray of food down before Neyanna.

"Very well," Brin muttered thickly. "You will spill it all in time. What is your name?"

"Yeah, right," Neyanna mumbled and looked at the food. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how empty it was. She looked up at the other Woad. "Name's Neyanna. I can't eat it with my hands tied." She figured there was no sense lying about her name. She watched Brin turn and walk away.

"I will feed you," the Woad said and squatted down, spooning the food into Neyanna's mouth.

"Thank you," Neyanna whispered, her cheek swollen and her head throbbing.

"No problem," the Woad responded and straightened up.

"Who are you?" Neyanna asked.

The Woad hesitated. "Melanie, Guinevere's sister," she responded.

"You are waging war against your own flesh and blood?" Neyanna questioned, confused. She would never wage war against Lance unless it was out of play – like a snowball fight.

"All will be revealed soon enough," Melanie responded before going off to tend to her other chores.

As the time passed, Neyanna felt her gaze straying to Brin frequently. She noticed how blue his eyes were. They were like glimmering sapphires or the surface of a lake on a bright day. His hair was black like the night sky and was rather short. She figured he must cut it. He was physically attractive although she was still unsure of his personality. She looked away as he walked over. "I refuse to talk to you," she said.

"That's fine," he answered, shrugging. "Tis a pity you are being like this, Neyanna. Tis also a pity you will have to die. You would make a fine wife."

Neyanna's gaze jerked to him. "For you? Or for any man?"

"For any man," he said simply and turned to walk.

"Why did you come to me? What use was I to you before you found out whose blood flowed through my veins?" she questioned.

He stopped short and turned to look at her. "You were lying injured, near death on the floor of the forest. We were hoping to recruit you."

"What if I had refused to fight?" she snarled.

"Then you would've been killed on the spot. Doesn't matter now that you have spoken of your origins. We will show you to Arthur and kill you before his eyes. It will anger him enough to bring him forward," Brin answered.

_Yeah, and an army the size of a territory… plus my true father. Stupid_ she thought bitterly.

"If that is my fate so be it," she responded quietly. Now would be the time for a good escape plan but she had no clue how to get out of the ropes or how to escape. She looked down at the ground beneath her.

"So be it," Brin echoed. "We move tomorrow to present our prisoner."

Tomorrow? That soon? Neyanna's head spun. It would take a few days to get out in the front of the wall and set up camp at least. She let a loud sigh escape her lips. Her family must be frantically searching for her.

--To The Wall--

Latanie woke with a groan, rolling over only to accidentally hit Lancelot in the face with her hand. She heard him mumble something and sat up. "Wha?"

"Yer and is on meh face," he said, his words still muffled by her hand.

"Oops, sorry sweetheart," Latanie said sleepily, removing her hand from his face. She laid back down, her head on his chest. She snuggled up against him, feeling his hand loop around her back to hold her there.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"As well as I could," Latanie answered quietly, drawing invisible patterns on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lat," Lancelot said softly, stroking her hair.

Latanie sighed and rested her hand on his chest beside her head. "Can we send a search party?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not my love. We'll get her back, don't worry," Lancelot assured her, gently pressing his lips up against her temple.

Latanie nodded and cuddled against him. She sat up when she heard stifled laughter in the living room. "What was that?"

"Kallie apparently spent the night. She and Lance were asleep on the couch when I brought you home," Lancelot said, frowning.

Latanie instantly looked at him.

"I doubt they did anything, my love. I'll talk to him about it later though. Now we have more important things to think about," Lancelot said, sitting up himself. He gently kissed Latanie on the lips and got out of bed.

Latanie said and laid back down, covering her face with her hands.

--Next Day--

Neyanna huffed as she swung up on Kythe. She steadied him, patting his strong shoulder. "We must ride with them today, boy," she said. Her right cheek was swollen and bruised from yesterday. A minor headache throbbed in her temple with every beat her heart made. Thankfully, Melanie had cleaned her up.

She looked up as they started. She asked Kythe to walk, instantly being boxed in by a couple of Woads. So they didn't trust her. That was probably a good thing on their part. She sighed softly as they continued along the beaten path that would lead them around the main forces of Arthur's army. It would take a few days to take the long way but it would be best. She caught Brin's gaze and he gave her a soft look. She snorted and looked away. She felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach and they wouldn't go away.

"Love comes in all forms," Melanie's voice appeared as she rode up alongside Neyanna.

"Excuse me?" Neyanna asked, frowning.

"I see it in your eyes. You think he's handsome but you're unsure," Melanie said simply, shrugging.

Neyanna shifted. "I assure you, you are incorrect. He is planning on killing me. Why would I love him?"

"You cannot control your heart," Melanie replied and moved her horse forward.

Neyanna stared after her, wondering exactly how right she was. She looked down at Kythe's black coat. She patted him again and looked forward. She caught Brin staring at her. It seemed every time she looked at him, he was staring. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

That night, they set up camp in the shelter of the shadows. She clumsily dismounted from Kythe, accidentally bumping into Brin. "My apologies," she said, turning around to see him. A glare was set on her features as he supported her by the upper arm.

"It's alright," he replied. "I came over to see if you're ready to talk."

"I'm not going to talk to you so let it go. Or are you merely looking for a reason to talk to me?" Neyanna asked, her gaze softening.

Her words appeared to catch Brin off guard. "N-No, of course not," he stammered.

"You're not as tough as you wish to be, Brin. Be yourself and give up on the attack at the Wall," Neyanna said quietly before turning back to Kythe. She led the stallion away, leaving Brin to stand there speechless.

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry guys. I wanted to get this out. R&R please!**


	5. Little Bit More To Life

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry guys. I haven't update in forever :( I'm not going to give excuses or anything because the truth is I've been lazy and have had a bit of writer's block. So, because my ideas are running sparse and etc. there will probably be about one-two more chapters and this story will be over. I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Chapter 5: Little Bit More To Life**

The third day of travel was enough to drive Neyanna insane. She couldn't take it. Brin was pushing the company ragged and there was no way they would be prepared for the attack on the Wall. _Oh jeez, now I'm starting to sound like him_ she thought bitterly as Kythe stepped over a large tree root. She shook her head and looked up as they exited the forest, stepping in front of the large wall. She sighed as they halted before the large doors, a few of the guards speaking hurriedly to each other.

Neyanna closed her eyes for a moment before looking to Brin. She sat silently, flashing back to yesterday.

"_Neyanna…" Brin said warily._

"_For the hundredth time-," she began._

"_No, I don't want to make you talk. Tell me about your mother. If she is anything like you she must be a majestic, beautiful young woman," Brin said._

_Neyanna stared at him for a moment. "B-Brin, I don't understand what you're talking about."_

_She was about to speak more but Brin gently kissed her, causing all words to be lost in nothingness. His arms gently wrapped around her waist, holding her close._

_She was shocked and didn't know how to react. Her body instantly seized up, stiff and unmoving. As soon as the initial shock had passed, she gave in to her heart's wishes and gently returned the kiss._

_Brin pulled away and gently stared at her. "I have admired you from afar, Neyanna."_

_Neyanna stared at him, confused._

"_My father used to slip me into the Wall to get bread. I saw you all of the time at the Pub with Vanora," Brin explained. "I love you."_

Neyanna shook her head violently to get rid of the image. It had been pleasant and she had to admit she had enjoyed it. She looked up as the doors opened and Arthur, followed by the knights and Latanie, on horseback. "We demand the return of Neyanna," Arthur said firmly.

Lancelot glared at Brin, his fingers itching to grab the swords on his back and ram them into Brin's chest before beheading him. His mood was catching for Latanie had a murderous look in her eyes as well. She shifted in the saddle, her eyes never leaving Brin.

"You want your daughter you say, Arthur? You may, for a price," Brin said. "Surrender to me."

Arthur looked at him sharply. Daughter? She was his goddaughter so he supposed that was a variety of daughter. He felt at a loss. He couldn't surrender to Brin but he couldn't lose Neyanna either. He looked up and raised up his hand as if to comply with the terms.

Brin smirked in triumph.

Without warning, a wave of Woads loyal to Arthur streamed out of the trees and behind the large piles of boulders, weapons brandished and ready to fight.

Neyanna spurred Kythe forward, rushing towards her companions.

Lancelot instantly drew one of his swords, kicking his own steed forward.

Latanie followed suit, the rest of the knights behind them. Neyanna had never seen Latanie so homicidal and she had to admit that it scared her a little bit. She never planned for this to happen. Hell, all she had wanted to do was take a ride!

Lancelot dismounted from his steed, both swords now drawn. He sliced down a couple of Rebels, moving forward through the thick mob. Everyone else was behind him, following his example. He only had eyes for one man at that moment – Brin. He wanted to slice the Rebel down and make him pay for taking Neyanna.

Neyanna halted Kythe and turned in the saddle, watching her parents and uncles fight. She hesitated and wanted nothing more than to go to the Wall and seek the comfort and salvation it provided. Sighing, she looked back at it and then back to Lancelot as he and Brin clashed blades. Her heart ached with every clang the swords made as they hit each other. "What should I do?" she whispered.

Kythe whickered softly, ears flicking in impatience.

Neyanna growled underneath her breath and spurred Kythe forward towards the battle.

Lancelot smirked in pleasure as he found Brin and began to battle with him. "Why'd you take my daughter?" he snarled between clangs.

"To use as a bargaining piece," Brin snarled back.

"You're going to regret it," Lancelot snapped.

"Or am I? I have your daughter's heart," Brin shot, pushing Lancelot back with his sword.

Lancelot glared at him. "She'd never fall for someone like you." He threw a few slices at Brin, both being blocked.

"Oh really? She's quite the beauty, let me tell you," Brin paused to block. "And she has the perfect personality."

Lancelot's anger was only being fueled by Brin's words.

Neyanna dismounted from Kythe and ran towards them. "Father, stop!" she shouted. "Brin, knock it off!" She slid to a halt between the two, preparing herself for the blows that would come.

None came. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She looked between the two of them as they stared at her. "Father, stop. Brin, stop. You two have resorted to fighting. Father, I… I love Brin."

Lancelot just stared at her.

**A/N: Rushed, I know. Sorry :( Thanks for being so patient. R&R please!**


	6. Fairy Tales

**A/N: Okay, this story has basically gone down the drain. As you will be able to tell, I lost all inspiration at the end of this. In your review, tell me whether or not I should keep this up for others to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with King Arthur**

**Chapter 6: Fairy Tales**

"W-What?" Lancelot stammered, staring at his daughter.

"I love him, Father," Neyanna said stubbornly. She stared him in the eyes. Everyone slowed down and stopped. Their eyes were stuck on the father and daughter with intensity.

"T-That can't be. How?" Lancelot asked.

"He's kind once you get to know him. Outside he acts sadistic and cruel but if you get to know him, he's a brilliant young man who doesn't want to fight but carry on his father's legend – like I want to carry on yours," Neyanna answered.

Lancelot lowered his swords and stared at Brin with a sense of disbelief. He glanced back at Neyanna, who was still looking at him.

Latanie made her way over, out of breath. She stared between her husband and daughter. Had she heard correctly? She couldn't believe this. "Neyanna," she breathed.

"I have made my decision. Respect it or don't but that is your choice," Neyanna said stubbornly.

"Let her go, Father," Lance's voice appeared. He rode up with Kallie behind him. He stared at Lancelot and Latanie calmly.

"With the enemy?" Lancelot asked, breathless. "With someone who had intentions of killing her?" His voice formed into that of a snarl.

Arthur approached, glaring at Brin. "With someone who had intentions of using her wrongly." Excalibur was tight in his grip as he stared at her.

"Please," Neyanna pleaded quietly.

Lancelot sheathed his swords. "If you wish to meet your death, so be it. Just know that I love you, Neyanna," he said, gently touching her arms before turning on his heel to stride over to his horse.

Latanie looked at the ground for a moment. "He'll accept it soon enough. But, what about the Rebel army?" she asked, looking at Brin.

Brin couldn't believe his ears. They weren't going to kill him? He looked at Latanie. "They'll disband."

"You'll be shun everywhere," Latanie said. "You're an ex-enemy."

"I'll take it." Brin looked at Neyanna, who looked at him with affection.

Latanie nodded and turned, following after Lancelot.

Lance gave Neyanna a smile.

--Years Later--

Lance smiled down at his new bride, Kallie. The two were stuck together like glue and there wasn't a chance they would ever part. He leaned down and gently kissed Kallie on the lips. "I love you, Kallie."

"I love you too, Lance," Kallie said.

"Look at that," Bors said, nudging Lancelot. "He didn't turn out to be like you." He laughed, taking another drink of wine, despite Vanora's urging not to. It didn't look like he really cared though.

"That would've been scary," Latanie said.

"Aye," Arthur responded, smiling at Lancelot, who had a mock scowl on his features.

"Where's Neyanna?" Gawain asked.

"Off dancing with Brin," Galahad answered, pointing.

Neyanna was leaning against Brin gently. Her eyes were partially closed.

"Things do end well, like fairy tales," Brin said, looking at her.

"Some things," Neyanna said, smiling softly. She closed her eyes and moved with Brin's sway.

The End

**A/N: Worse ending ever . Tell me your truthful opinions. I wasn't pleased with the ending but I truly don't have the inspiration to write this anymore. Should I keep this story up or take it down?**


End file.
